


The Smell of Old Books

by Bischedule (neunundneunzig)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/Bischedule
Summary: 30 year old fandoms lend well to old tropes. It's a sex pollen fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions of the book are actually lifted from Chapter 10 of the Picture of Dorian Gray, because this wasn't gay and gratuitous enough.

Aziraphale settled down in his armchair excitedly with a new book. He'd gotten it in from a trader he dealt with from time to time, who promised him an interesting and enlightening read. He was eager for a new read, and bought it hastily with a few others. The sign on the door was switched to closed and he didn't expect any visitors for the next few days. 

It was a novel without a plot, and with only one character, being simply a psychological study of a young Parisian. The life of the human senses was described in the terms of mystical philosophy. Aziraphale hardly knew at times whether he was reading the spiritual ecstasies of some mediæval saint or the morbid confessions of a modern sinner.

The heavy odour of incense seemed to cling to its pages and to trouble his brain. It was absolutely enchanting. It made him unconscious of the falling day and creeping shadows of nightfall and sunrise again. 

Despite the lock on the door, he heard the bell jingle and a cheerful cry of, "Aaaaangel!" That told him Crowley was here and already tipsy. 

He sighed and placed a bookmark in, hardly ready to be torn away. He gave a fond smile and leafed through the pages to let their scent wash over him before setting it aside. He gave a sniffle, the old dusts climbing down to his lungs. He smiled, "Back here!" And went to retrieve a bottle. 

Crowley met him back there soon enough. He smiled, looking a bit concerned as Aziraphale worked the wine key. Crowley put the back of his hand on his cheek, "You're all warm, angel."

"Oh I…" he gave a pleased sigh. Crowley's hands felt like aloe on his skin, "Oh maybe you just feel nice and cool."

"Well, it's a bit chilly out." He smiled, "Cold blooded thing I am."

They drank as Crowley talked on, complaining about the nature of demons. Aziraphale found himself feeling a little strange, a little tired maybe? He drank another glass before smiling, managing out with focus, "Come here, let me hold you dear." 

"Well. Alright." Crowley smiled and moved, leaning on him.

Aziraphale groaned softly. It felt very nice to hold him, yes. He carded slowly through his hair, "I missed you today. I was reading… Oh, what was I reading…"

Crowley looked up at him fondly. His mouth never looked so soft before, did it. He smiled and talked on a bit, but Aziraphale was mostly focused on the fluting and curving of those lips. He gave a soft noise as Crowley touched his hand, and the feeling of flesh was very _very_ pleasant. 

"Angel, did you hear me? I asked you a question." Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale's forehead and he pressed into the sweet touch.

"Hm?" Aziraphale smiled fondly. Angels didn't get fevers. His Crowley was so, so sweet. He looked at his lips again, now drawn into a frown.

"I said, are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes, yes fine." He fiddled with the top button of his waistcoat "A little warm today is all."

"No surprise there." Crowley snorted, "What are you wearing, six layers? Maybe you're finally adapting to the times."

"Yes. Maybe…" he hummed, opening up the waistcoat and sliding that and the overcoat off, managing until he was only in an undershirt and button up. He pulled Crowley back against him, "Yes… much better."

"Well aren't you handsy today." Crowley teased, sidling up closer, enjoying the heat coming off his skin. They fluctuated in their physical closeness. Crowley usually tried to stay with all the trends of the time as it went. In Roman times, they clasped one another, in Victorian they kept an arms length away. But he certainly didn't mind Aziraphale in private, feeling like a nice rock in the sun, holding him close. That was, until he noticed the gentle rhythmic movements and the noticeable _effort_ coming from his hips, using Crowley for friction. 

"Zira… what're you doing?" He tensed up, not sure how to take this from him. 

"I don't know!" Aziraphale cried out and pulled him closer, "I don't know but I feel like…"

Crowley cupped his face, studying it, "Hey, hey, angel, you-"

He was cut off, Aziraphale pressing their lips together. It was an inexpert sort of kiss. There wasn't much movement, and a bit too much force. Crowley scrambled back. This looked like Aziraphale, smelled like him, nothing was amiss except the strange, desperate look in his eyes. 

"Zira, did someone do something to you?" He stared as Aziraphale lazily worked off his button up, nothing but the undershirt beneath. 

It wasn't like he didn't think about kissing Aziraphale before. Heaven, he'd thought about it for at least a few thousand years. And sure they'd kissed before, but friendly greetings. Nothing as _charged_ as Aziraphale needily pressing his lips to him like that. 

"I don't know, I don't… I just need…" Aziraphale reached for Crowley again, touching his knee, "May I?"

"What do you need?"

"What do you think?" Aziraphale pulled closed and pressed his face against Crowley's neck, smelling him, "I need you, my dear."

Crowley touched his back gently, trying not to shiver as small, sweet kisses were placed on his neck. "Perhaps we should talk about this a bit more."

"I can hardly _think_ Crowley please!" He moved his hand down his chest and-Oh! Hello! Crowley's brain short circuited. Aziraphale was touching his crotch rather insistently. 

Crowley, opposed to Aziraphale, had made the effort some hundred years ago. He rather liked his genitalia and had the lucky occasion to use it many times, for infernal business and pleasure. And Aziraphale was now making soft noises in his ear as he ran delicate fingers over it. It was all too much. 

Aziraphale gave a frustrated whine and snapped. He was running his hands through Crowley's hair and kissing him again in the slightly poor manner. Crowley was shocked by the sudden nudity of them both. Aziraphale shimmied into his lap and pressed their chests together.

Crowley pulled back, "Angel, I mean it, you cannot expect me to be the voice of reason here." His hands were already on Aziraphale's arse, hot as the rest of him and delightful to squeeze. 

"I'm not expecting anything." Aziraphale groaned, ¼ in exasperation, ¾ in pleasure, "I'm asking you to have your way with me."

"Holy fucking ghost." Crowley grit his teeth. His treacherous little effort was sprung to complete attention at that idea. He groaned and squeezed Aziraphale's arse. It was plump and perfect. He grabbed clumsily at his face and gave him a real kiss, sliding his thin tongue in. Aziraphale gave a weak, needy whine, pressing up against him expectantly again. 

"In me, in me, Crowley, I need you…" he groaned desperately. 

Crowley pushed him down flat and slithered between his legs. He looked Aziraphale in the eye, studying him closely, "Angel-"

"Crowley! I'm going to die if you don't put it in me now! I'm ready, just-!"

Crowley could refuse his sweet, dramatic little angel at the best of times. And especially not now, with a warm arse rubbing against him and his dearest love begging. He situated himself, pressing against his hole and sliding in slowly. He bit his lip hard, almost overwhelmed. Aziraphale moaned and reached up, tugging his hair to bring him down into another kiss. He was learning quick from Crowley, softer and more curious, but still as insistent. 

It was hot and smooth and warm and everything Crowley dared to dream of. He was perfect, body seeming to drink his body in eagerly. It was too much, and soon, not enough.

Crowley tried to moved gently in and out, worried about the stretch. Aziraphale wrapped his legs around him, "You're not going to break me, speed up, bless you!"

"Don't bless me, angel." He growled and grabbed his hips, pounding into him. He nearly lost it at the high, wanton noise Aziraphale made. He grabbed the meat of his arse again and shoved in deeper. He slid his tongue back in the angel's mouth, sordid and sensual. 

"I'm! I'm!" Aziraphale gasped, raking nails down Crowley's back. 

Crowley reached down and squeezed him, pumping him through the orgasm, "Awhhh angel!" He moaned, "I've got you angel, c'mon."

Crowley found himself spilling inside Aziraphale, buried to the hilt. He panted softly, resting on his chest. They stayed in that position for a moment, both soaking it in, catching breaths they didn't need. 

Finally, Aziraphale patted his back and spoke. His voice lacked the desperate edge it had, "Ah, thank you my dear boy."

Crowley pulled out, moving to look down at Aziraphale, "Are you ready to, well, talk about all that?"

"Yes dear." He stood, picking up his clothes, frowning at the inexpert way they'd been doing about in the passion, "I believe I was poisoned or cursed just now. You were incredibly helpful. I can't be thankful enough."

"Right, yeah," Crowley grabbed his sunglasses back on, kicking around for his pants, "Just trying to help a friend."

Aziraphale smiled and came over, kissing his cheek, "Of course. But if you'd ever… under other circumstances…"

"Don't have to ask me twice." He grinned, then sighed, "Hey, get my blessed pants off the top of that shelf, would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just more porn, featuring cute bickerings.

"So is this-" "How should we-"

Aziraphale and Crowley talked over one another, then stopped at the same time, awkwardly gesturing for one another to continue. Crowley finally started, "Maybe just some kissing?"

"That sounds nice." Aziraphale sat on Crowley's pristine bed. This had all been much easier when he felt the push and drive of strange substances. He shifted a bit, but soon enough Crowley was close by. 

Crowley cupped his face, "You're sure this is alright?"

"Absolutely." Aziraphale smiled, eyes focused down. Even after the spell had faded, he'd taken to noticing the physicality of Crowley more, his hands and lips. It was distracting at best.

Crowley kissed him, slow and gentle. He tried to mimic the movement of him, and doing what felt good, as Crowley had urged earlier in one of their recent little snogging sessions. It was a cautious sort of thing.

He felt himself grow weak as the tongue flickered out. It was such a curious thing. Crolwey said it helped him smell, but that accounted none for his desire to run it through Aziraphale's mouth and over his flesh. He sucked sweetly on it before gasping as Crowley tasted the lines of his neck. He let out a high soft noise.

Crowley pulled back and grinned, "Oh, so you sound that way normally too? Delicious, angel."

He smiled softly at the praise, reaching up and taking off Crowley's glasses. He moved his hand very cautiously to the hem of his shirt. He enjoyed looking at Crowley's body last time, and wanted to do so again as soon as he could. Crowley smiled, yellow eyes shining, "So you want to undress me now? Can I ask you don't fling it across the room like last time?"

Aziraphale pouted, "It wasn't my intention! I was bewitched, I wasn't focused. Do you think I enjoyed getting the wrinkles out of my things?"

Crowley almost called him on the fact that it took nearly no effort for him to do so, and he'd never touched an iron in his life. But he had better uses of his tongue right now than quarreling. He kissed Aziraphale's jutted bottom lip, moving a cautious hand down to unbutton his waistcoat. Aziraphale kissed back slowly. He moved his hand up through Crowley's hair, and Crowley cupped his elbow, pulling him closer. Aziraphale slid his tongue in, trying to replicate Crowley's movements earlier. He groaned softly as Crowley sucked on his tongue and pushed him down so he was laying atop him. 

Aziraphale whined, "You're supposed to be nude by the time we lay down like this."

Crowley pressed his knee up, "Oh yes? I suppose you're the expert on all this."

"Crowley." He scolded, "We'll just have to straighten back up to take- oh…"

Crowley had started licking the shell of his ear and kissing at the soft skin below it. Aziraphale shivered, tilting to let him better continue his ministrations. He nipped a bit of skin around his jaw, eliciting another lovely noise from the angel. Aziraphale gave an impatient tug at Crowley's shirt. 

He smiled and let up, pulling it off and folding it. He looked over at Aziraphale, "You've got to too, you know."

Aziraphale stood, "Yes, where are your hangers?"

Crowley gestured to a closet which now contained wooden hangers. Aziraphale opened it, gave him a knowing, pleased smile, and started about undressing. He looked over, "Oh, ah, would you prefer the same…. Configuration as last time?"

"Configuration?" Crowley was lying on the bed, doing his best to look dashing and seductive. "Well I assumed you'd want to be on bottom again, unless…"

"No, I meant of my…" he gestured to his crotch. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "You're being too vague, darling."

"My genitals!" He huffed, "You insufferable thing. I haven't manifested any yet, I'm asking if…"

Crowley grinned, "I get to make special requests then? Oh lucky me."

"No, I'm just using the same as last time if you're going to be such a…"

"Such a what, angel?" Crowley leaned up on his elbow, really enjoying getting a ride out of him. 

Aziraphale snarled a little, aware any insult he had would come off as a compliment to the demon. He took his pants off and hung them up nearly. He slid off his underwear and folded them, then turned around to see Crowley staring him down like a piece of meat. He smiled, he hoped coyly, wondering if that's how he acted their previous time. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, and Crowley pulled him close, snaking a hand down and tugging on his penis, "Yeah, don't think I mind this. You really don't keep it on all the time?"

"I see no reason to…" Aziraphale said with focus, nearly drooling at the way the nimble fingers worked him. 

Crowley started teasing his nipples with his free hand, brushing his thumb up, pinching. Aziraphale moaned and let him roll back on top, spreading his legs a bit. Crowley grinned, "Oh I've got something fun for you." And started kissing down his chest.

"Oh good Heavens!" Aziraphale gasped as Crowley wrapped his lips around him. He swallowed him down easily. Aziraphale didn't know about the trend of larger genitals that Crowley was more fond of. His impressions on the nudity of angels came from the Renaissance artists, and he saw no need to expand on Michelangelo's ideas. Crowley didn't mind one bit, wrapping his tongue all around it and sucking. 

Aziraphale gave a series of high gasps as Crowley pleasured him. The demon hummed softly, vibrating, and moved his fingers down to tease open the angel. He was already open, and Crowley put two in easily. Aziraphale shouted, arched, and shot in his mouth. Crowley drank it down eagerly and licked his lips, "Oh angel…"

Aziraphale hummed happily and moved to stand. Crowley grabbed his hips, "Where you off to?"

"Oh. I… finished so I assumed…"

Crowley moved an insistent hand between his cheeks, rubbing at his hole, "Bet I can make you do it again."

Aziraphale moaned and leaned into his touch, letting Crowley move him onto his back. He kissed him, deep and sweet, sliding between his legs again. He moved him up a bit and pushed in, inch by inch. Aziraphale moaned softly into his mouth, tightening around him. 

He started up an easy pace, nothing like the seperate fucking they'd done earlier. He started kissing up along Aziraphale's ear again, one hand curled behind his neck, the other exploring his body slowly. Aziraphale whined and tightened around him. 

He pulled back and looked at his face. The angel's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth making little shapes. "Zira? Zira, darling?" 

"Hmmn?" Aziraphale opened his lids. 

"Aziraphale, I love you." He pressed in deeper, "You're so perfect."

"You big sap." Aziraphale smiled, wrapping his arms around Crowley and bringing him down for a kiss. He was getting better by the minute. He muttered, lips brushing on Crowley's, "I love you too, dear. Have forever."

"Forever?" Crowley hummed, continuing his slow pulsing in. 

"For a very long time. Even when you're being pedantic."

"Oh I'm being pedantic?" He licked the shell of his ear, "Really angel?"

"Shhh… just keep…" 

Crowley smiled fondly and reached to touch Aziraphale, quickly bringing him off again. He held himself back, letting himself feel Aziraphale lost in pleasure around him. Finally, he came too, into the spent, worn angel. 

Aziraphale hugged Crowley tight as he laid on his chest, "Is it going to keep feeling better every time?"

"Hope so, love." Crowley smiled and kissed his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts of any sort!


End file.
